EdxWinry Promise Me
by Xxemogirl122xX
Summary: “Ed, promise me you’ll never leave me” I said as I hugged him tightly “I promise.”


Full Metal Alchemist  
EdxWinry Promise Me  
"Damn it Ed!!!" I said shaking with anger as I clenched my wrench in my hand "When will you learn to stop being so careless with my automail!"

Ed just turned his head and looked out the window as she continued to yell and shout at him (it's been two years since me and Al came back from the other side of the gate. Winry hasnt changed at all.) Ed thought to him self

"Are you even listening to me Ed!?" I said as I threw my wrench at his head

"Ow that hurt what'd you do that for!" I yelled at her as I rubbed the now sore spot on my head

"Because you don't realise how much the people around you worry about you" I said trying to hold back the tears that were filling my eyes.

"Winry...." I said noticing the change in her voice

".....I just wish that you'd be more carefull...."

(Winry....I want to tell you everything...but in order to protect you...I just can't)

"I'm sorry your right I should have been more careful"

"Huh? really? wow I think thats the first time that you said I was right..."

"Uhh so how long will it take" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Hmm well since you smashed it to tiny smitherings it will take at least a week"

"I'm sorry for causeing you so much trouble."

"Huh? haha dont be silly, I want to help as much as I can. you may have gotten Al's body back but you still need to get _your_ old body back right"

"Y-yeah"

"Though he did lose his memory of all those years...I really hope he gets his memory back soon."

"He's slowy starting to remember so it's only a mater of time."

"Hey Ed....im really glad both of you came back...I was starting to wonder if you'd every come back.." I said as a tear slid down my cheak. my feelings that i'd been holding back for so long now were starting to surface and I couln't hold them back anymore.

"W-winry? are you ok?" I hated seeing her cry.. every time she did it felt like my heart was breaking just seeing her like that. Just like when me and Al came back from the other side of the gate....

~FLASHBACK~  
Winry's POV  
I was just sitting on my bed watching the rain outside of my window...I haven't had any costumers for a while now and when we did aunt Pinako would say that she would take care of it and for me to relax. ever since Ed and Al left it felt like a piece of me was missing...I was there...yet never truely there, as if in some sort of daze. (I wonder what their doing right now...)*sigh* (Ed's probably causing trouble some where) Just then there was a bolt of thunder which snaped me out of my thoughts and I could see two figures in the distance of the rain. (hmm probably some more costumers again) only aunt pinako was out geting some more parts for the automail that she needed.

"I guess i'll take care of this one" I said as I got off of my bed and walked down to to get the door. I looked out of the window at the top of the door and saw that they were about 50 feet from the house, but there was something fimiler about the two...another bolt of thunder came crashing down and light flashed a cross the two that were walking towrds the house. I instantly recanised the two faces and quickly opened the door.

"E-ed?..Al?..." Before I knew it I had taken off running towards the two. "Ed! Al!"

I came crashing into both of there arms, I was so happy to see the both of them that I couldn't stop crying.

"Ed, Al I've missed you both so much." I said in between sobs

"We missed you too Winry" Al said as he hugged her back

"Huh? Al...You got your body back!" I said excitedly

"Ya but sadly he doesn't remember anything..." Ed said as he pulled away and looked at me "I really missed you..."  
~END OF FLASH BACK~

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I just…" I said as I whipped away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You just what?"

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time but, I just don't know how to say it."

"Winry, you can tell me anything."

I looked Ed in the eyes, so glade that he said that. It made me feel more confident. "The thing is…for a long time now, I-I've always loved you. No matter how many fights we've been in, in the end my heart kept telling me that I was in love with you." (There, I said it. I got it out.)

"W-Winry…" I heard him say as he stood up from were he was sitting and came over to me. "It took me a hell of a long time to realize it, but I love you too." He said as he looked me in the eyes and took my hand in his.

"Ed…" But before I could say anything else I was silenced by his lips. My eyes widened but soon relaxed and kissed Ed back wrapping my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I felt Ed's tongue graze my bottom lip asking permission. I automatically opened my mouth and soon our tongues were dancing and I felt like I was in heaven. Eventually we both pulled away for air.

"Ed, promise me you'll never leave me" I said as I hugged him tightly

"I promise."

At that I smiled and hugged him even tighter, never wanting to let go.

-THE END-


End file.
